Life is a Mess
by Sici Lupin
Summary: Sici made up and Harry return early to Hogwarts, and many surprises cross their paths.Will their new friends be able to help them all defeat Voldemort?Or will they perish?Read to find out!By the way this is rated K plus for content LATER


Life is a Mess

Harry Potter fanfic.

Disclaimer: I have use of my character's and J. K. Rowling's. The part where Harry says, "Someone would be really stupid to love you," comes from my friend's story (Jenjei).

* * *

Stupid to Love You

As Sici got up, she heard a rattle on her windowpane. She looked at her clock, it was 3:05 in the morning. As she put her bathrobe on, she saw a tawny owl sitting on the windowpane. She opened the window just enough for the tawny owl to fly through. But it didn't, not quite at least. It fell through. Sici recognized the owl as Errol, the Weasley's owl. He looked, as always, as if he flew all his life (24/7). She put him in Pigeon's cage. Pigeon was a gift from Dumbledore. As Sici opened her letter, she found out it was from Dumbledore. He said Harry got the same letter, but addressed to him. It also said that later that same morning, around 4:00 am, he would come to get them. She went off to Harry's room, hen was snoring loudly on his chair by his window. As she came in, Hedwig hooted gleefully (they had a very strong bond). "Harry? Harry wake up." Harry snorted. "Wha-What?" he said startled at the wake up call. They looked at his clock, 3:35, it had been a half-hour since Sici woke up. 'I read the letter that many times?' she thought. 'Wow, t really did practically memorize it. I thought I just had a really good memory!' "There haven't been a lot of owls lately, besides from Hermione, Ron, your father, Sirius, and Hagrid. Usually there are hundreds. So many people (he meant witched and wizards of course) have been sending letters in the past you'd think they were afraid to!" At that point, they heard a soft, distant hooting. As they saw the Lupin's owl, Moonlight, coming towards them. When he got there, he didn't give the letter to Sici, but Harry. As Harry took the letter, Moonlight flew onto Sici's shoulder, and nipped her ear like he always does. Harry read the letter, it said:

"Permission Granted.

Treat her well

Lupin and Tonks."

"Permission Granted? What's that supposed to mean?" Sici said, after reading over Harry's shoulder. What did her parents mean?

"Narcissa Lupin, someone would be really stupid to love you," at this point her eyes glowed bright red, "but this time Sici, I am the stupid one."

3:59, one more minute till Dumbledore would come to get them, and bring them to Hogwarts. They wouldn't go on The Hogwarts Express this year. He would be bring them. "Ahh!" 4:00, they didn't know why Aunt Petunia screamed. Then they hear him, "Harry, Sici, get your things ready for me, we'll be heading out soon!" called Dumbledore from the landing below.

Sici and Harry went downstairs (4:28) to find wine glasses hitting all three Dursleys on the head. As they sat down, of course, after putting their things down, and Dumbledore conjured up two glasses of Butter Beer for them, he said, "Mr. Dursley, I am here to take these two young wizards from your, I'm sure, love and hospitality." Mrs. Dursley just stared at him for a moment, then said, "They'll leave? Forever?" Dumbledore looked at her. "You rather they come back? You would not enjoy your muggle life without these two?" Mr. Dursley finally decided to talk, "No! You can keep them! Don't ever bring them back! Ever!" Now, this, as someone with little knowledge would think, would send someone up the wall, but Dumbledore only smiled with that small twinkle in his eyes.

'There it is. Our home for who knows how long.' Thought Sici, as they approached the castle. "Sici! Darling! Come up here!" came a cry from a young looking woman, with long blond hair. "Mum!" cried Sici, as she ran up to the great oak doors of the castle. "So, how've you been sweetheart?" came the voice of a man standing next to the blond woman. "Professor Lupin and Miss Tonks are going teaching here this year. Professor Lupin will be teaching, yet again, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Miss, or now, Professor Tonks, we will not call her by her last name because there is already a Lupin here, will be assisting Professor McGonogal in Transfiguration," said Dumbledore, "and I really do enjoy her blond hair, don't you Harry?" Harry snapped back to attention, "Oh, yah."

As evening fell/ the students flooded in the Great Hall, ready for the begging of term feast to begin.


End file.
